Roll
Roll is a character and robot from the original Megaman series she is also the sister of Megaman and Protoman Friends: Dr. Light, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman Enemies: Dr.Willy , BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, Minster Sinister LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Roll rejoins the Alpha Team and her brother Protoman to deal with BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister who works with Renee Walker. She meets them with Kratos where Protoman asks where Mega Man is and she has no idea. Roll joins up with the team to find the keys and the Disco Ball Blackgurumon's ally LOD is ultizing.Roll joins with Katara and end up helping her recover the keys for the disco ball which they give to Wheatley who stops the sun. Roll and the team make it to the volcanic isles where they meet Loomis and she downlodas the robot masters weapon from 9 and 10 to Protoman.Roll and the others get into the fire caves, gets caught due to Abe who gets curious and then they all escape.The Crew makes their way through the fiery pits and a Flame King and Abe, Blade , Roll and Kiki all get a bit peeved at Frida when she sets herself up to be caught to test Protoman and Katara's resolve. The Alpha Team and Miracle Elite get back to the Striker Force with Kiki trying her hand at a spell as Renee and Roll notice that Mike is trying to get out with Tombo wondering if it works with Protoman explainnig time will tell. Roll is kidnapped by The Children of Blackgurumon alongside Bloom and the rest of the team goes to save them which they do. AFter wards Roll joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Roll learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and Blackgurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her with Kiki, Blue and Xigbar leading the way and then they do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui Gon Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Sibling Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Classic Universe Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andrea Libman Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Creations of Science Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Full-Metal Resistances Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuka Iguchi